Cuddlin' with Bombur
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: Bilbo is cold, Bombur has more than enough heat for two, and Thorin gets jealous.


**Just popped into my mind and wouldn't let go, so I wrote it down, 'cause it seemed so cute.**

It was one of the colder, much colder, nights that the company went through. After supper, everyone had retired to their bedrolls, trying to regain some warmth.

It wasn't long before they found out that just huddling in their bedrolls wasn't going to get them warm anytime soon, and it were Fíli and Kíli that set the first example. They dragged their bedrolls over to Thorin's, each lying on a side of him, snuggling in the warmth of their uncle's furs, as close together as the three could get.

After the example was set, the others quickly followed, Oín, Gloín, Dori and Nori were huddled together, not as close as the nephews and their uncle, but certainly close enough to share bodyheat. Dwalin had gotten hold of Ori, tucking the little booklover next to him, his furs and his big body sheltering the little one from the icy cold.

Balin had tucked in between Bofur and Bifur, secretly snuggling against the Khuzdul-speaking dwarf, while Bofur was having his arms protectively around his cousin and the white-haired dwarf, though all three would deny this later.

That left a shivering hobbit and a more than comfortable dwarf. Bilbo was out of his mind, it was not hobbitish to just go _sleeping_ with everyone. But it was absolutely freezing outside and he was not fond of waking up in the morning, discovering that his toes were no longer attached to his hairy feet. So, pushing all his Baggins dignity aside, he crawled out of his comfy, but still cold, bedroll. Dragging it with him, he dropped next to the only lonely dwarf left, quickly slipping into his own bedroll, before he snuggled against Bombur's side, a content sigh leaving his mouth as Bombur's immediate body heat started to warm up the little hobbit.

Bombur was not awake before the Halfling had decided to join him, but he had stirred when Bilbo snuggled up against him. Being the jolly, fat dwarf he was, he didn't complain, instead turning on his other side, wrapping his thick arms around the little creature that was still shivering from the cold. When the hobbit had calmed down and was snoring peacefully, Bombur felt as he could go back to sleep as well, simply closing his eyes before drifting off to a deep sleep.

xxx

"Bombur? Bombur, wake up." Bofur's voice was soft, but demanding at the same time, pushing against his cousin's shoulder, before he noticed another creature cuddled up against the fat dwarf, a grin spreading on his face.

"Oh, Thorin's going to love this." He quickly waved over the nephews and their uncle, before Bombur woke and ruined his chance to look at Thorin's face when he saw this.

"What is it, Bofur?" The youngest of the three asked, wondering why the toymaker had waved them over to look at his sleeping cousin.

"Look who he's holding, he's basically squished." Bofur's grin turned possibly wider as the brothers and Thorin glanced at Bombur's side, holding his side to prevent himself from laughing out loud and waking the dwarf and the hobbit.

And, as Bofur had expected, Thorin's face was surely a sight to see. Everybody knew that Thorin was after Bilbo, well, except for Bilbo that is. And seeing the one you pine after laying with a close friend, that's gotta be tough.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Thorin's loud, powerful voice rang through the silent morning air, causing a few birds to fly up from the trees and more than a few dwarves jumping up, Balin and Bifur in fighting stance, and Nori, Dori, Oín and Gloín one flailing heap of limbs, head knocking into each other and beards mussed up.

The hobbit himself was not able move as freely, seen he was still being held in Bombur's surprisingly powerful grip, but if he was able to, he would've jumped up five feet in the air.

"Th-Thorin, Kíli, Fíli, Bofur!" The hobbit exclaimed, struggling to get loose now, until the half-awake dwarf released him, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Thorin, Bofur? Why is someone yelling?" The innocent fat dwarf had no idea what he had done wrong.

"You laid with Bilbo, the entire night!" Thorin was now shout-whispering, glaring daggers at Bofur's cousin.

"He was cold, I wasn't, if had been less busy snuggling with your nephews, and more friendly to Bilbo, I'm sure he wouldn't lain with you, for now, I'm his heating for the night." Was Bombur's simple reply, talking as if the shocked hobbit wasn't sitting more than a feet away.

"Wait, lain with Thorin? Why would I? I would not disturb him, like that. It would be impolite." Bilbo was confused, the poor hobbit not catching up to speed so early in the morning.

"Thorin, you explain. I'm not doing that for you." Bombur gave the hobbit a little push, so he stood up a little unsure, looking up at the Prince under the Mountain.

The Prince and his hobbit walked off, Thorin looking more than awkward and Bilbo more than confused, but after catching up to speed and a surprise confession from Thorin, Bilbo was no longer the confused hobbit in the company. Now, if he was cold, and even if he wasn't, he would lay in Thorin's strong embrace, cuddling up against the Prince's broad chest.


End file.
